


Our Future Together - [Keith Kogane x OC]

by Shirasu22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After Season 8, F/M, Family, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Other, Reith(KeithxReika), Wedding Fluff, season 8 ending for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Summary: After the war the former paladins go their own ways in life, meanwhile, Keith and Reika go on with their lives together. It's years later that Keith decides spending his life with Reika is what he truly wants.[Note: Decided to make this a two shot]





	1. [1/2]

||Note: It was gonna be a one-shot buut....I decided to make this a two-shot so here's the first part. I'll write the second part tomorrow.||

 

After the war finished many people of different worlds came together to provide the peace the Paladins and Allura worked so hard for. In Allura's memory, things would be spread across the universe as a beacon of peace.

A peace that was waited for 10,000 years, so many people have come together in hopes to keep it and it was flying high. More smiles were around the universe many new generations would be able to be welcomed into a new place filled with peace and new faces to meet.

Most of the former paladins were doing their own things, but Keith and Reika were still together, Reika joined the Blade Of Mamora as she knew a future with Keith is what she desired. She had been welcomed into the group with open arms and even got the chance to watch her boyfriend become a senior member.

"Mission went great," Reika says.  
"Good, rest up we are heading back to Earth in the morning." Krolia smiles.  
"Alright." Reika nods.  
"Keith's waiting for you in your room." Krolia mentions.  
"Alright thanks for telling me." Reika smiles.

Walking down the halls of the ship they were in Reika recounted the moment she was actually able to activate of the organizations blades, it happened after a week from her last operation where a mission went wrong and she needed a blood transfusion, no she wasn't all Galra but her own blood-bonded with the offered blood and gave her the ability to awaken a blade of her own.

Ever since then it was theorized that Reika could be considering somewhat part Galra but no one knew just how much of her DNA changed from the blood transfusion that at the time was needed and couldn't give the thought of a proper operation. Thankfully she survived so all was well.

'It came as a shocker to all of us but I'm grateful to be gifted my own blade to use.' Reika thought.

Arriving at the room within minutes the door slid open and she saw her love, smiling softly she walked in letting the door slid closed behind her. Sitting beside him she nuzzled to his chest as his arms wrapped around her.

"Your mother said you were waiting for me?" Reika asked.  
"Yeah thought we'd get some rest after that short mission passing around all that stuff." Keith smiled.  
"Perfect idea." Reika grins.

Keith cupped her face with one hand, he loved his girlfriend so much that he was actually truly happy they had this happy ending. He was so scared when she nearly died last time but was still so proud she fought through it.

He even enjoyed her new look, short dark blue hair with her bangs covering one of her eyes. She made it look good, and she wasn't the only one to have a slight change of hair, his grew longer which was always kept in a ponytail now.

She made it look good, and she wasn't the only one to have a slight change of hair, his grew longer which was always kept in a ponytail now

 

Reika loved it for sure, anytime they had 'private moments' her hands would be running through it all. Since the couple was now in their mid-30s Keith actually decided that he would tie the knot with her as well.

"There's something I need to ask you, something I've had planned for a while now," Keith mumbled.  
"What is it?" Reika asked.  
"Marry me," Keith says.  
"What?" Reika asked.  
"Marry me, we've been together for years. Fought countless things and survived, we ended a war and we've been exploring space together..." Keith explains.

Before Reika could answer she was shown a ring right in front of her as she was still in his arms. Smiling she looked at Keith over her shoulder to give her response.

"Yes." Reika smiled.  
"I love you, Rei." Keith whispers.  
"I love you too, Keith." Reika whispers back.

With that the two press their lips together in a kiss, once pulled away from one another Keith places the ring on her finger and the two remain in the room for a while cuddling up to one another kisses here and there given.

By the time a few hours pass they walk out of the room only for Reika to be dragged away but Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid who during the time they joined developed a friendship with Reika. Although the three girls gushed about the recent engagement between Reika and Keith.

"Come on girl tells us everything!" Ezor says.  
"Someone's too excited to know." Zethrid smirks.  
"How did he ask?" Acxa asked.  
"Well, Keith is...Keith. He pretty much just blurted out 'Marry me'." Reika chuckles.  
"Are you serious? He didn't make any sort of speech?" Ezor frowned.  
"Nope." Reika laughed a bit.  
"It seems to be just like him to do that." Zethrid sighed.  
"It sure does." Acxa smiled.

While Reika and Acxa laughed at it Ezor whined at how 'unromantic' Keith was when asking, Zethrid just did her best to calm her wife down. The group of girls chatted for a while until they reached the lunch room in the ship.

Grabbing whatever was there the girls sat at the same table together, to think the four of them were enemies but now they were rather good friends, it was Reika who offered the friendship first. She told the three she forgave them for what they did especially Zethrid when she nearly killed Keith when thought of Ezor being dead. Reika knew they were acting on emotions and the influence of Lotor...then again Lotor himself was misguided in all this as well.

"I still won't be able to get over the fact you just up and forgave us for everything." Ezor frowned.  
"I told you before, what you did in the past is the past. Besides fighting you three gave me a challenge. One I actually like, mind teaching me a few moves of yours sometimes?" Reika asked.  
"If you don't mind getting your ass kicked," Zethrid smirked.  
"Heh, I'm game," Reika smirked back.

After a moment of silence, the girls ended up laughing, life was great for Reika these days. And she knew things would keep getting better and better now that she and Keith had a peaceful chance to live their lives together.


	2. [2/2]

||A/N: Here's part two and the end of this story, I tried my best in most parts but either way I hope you like it!.||

 

After their lunch, everyone on the small mission had gone off to sleep, the ship making its way back to Earth. Keith and Reika got ready for bed as they got into their bed together with Reika resting her head on Keith’s chest.

“Once we get on Earth we’ll be heading off to have dinner with our friends.” Reika mentions.  
“Heh yeah, wonder how they’ll take it that we’re engaged,” Keith says.  
“They probably saw it coming.” Reika laughs.

The two give one another one last kiss then the light is turned off as they get comfortable close to one another and gets some sleep.

**On Earth**

Once the ship landed Keith and Reika said their goodbyes for now as they got dressed into some casual clothes. Walking on another small ship for Keith to pilot he and Reika soon lift off to head towards the wormhole which was activated to meet up with the others.

“Can’t wait to see the others again, it’s always been hard to get together all of us,” Reika says.  
“Well, we have been busy ourselves,” Keith replies.  
“Least the next time we all get together it might just be on our wedding day.” Reika smiled.

Keith chuckled and shook his head, soon he safely landed the ship the two were in and walked out hand-in-hand. Greetings and hugs were going on as they all soon caught up with one another. Sitting at the table they spoke about what had recently happened in their lives.

“What about for you and Rei?” Shiro asks.  
“Well…we’ve been busy helping people across the galaxy. You know the usual.” Keith shrugs.  
“Really? Nothing else?” Lance asked.  
“Actually there is.” Reika smiled.  
“Well, what is it? Spit it out!” Pidge says.  
“There an announcement we have to make,” Reika says.

After a moment of silence which is making their friends on the edge of their seats to know what the couple has to say.

“We’re engaged.” Keith smiled.

And from there their friends blew off, congratulations were shouted as well as more hugs, Reika couldn’t help but smile and laugh as all this happened. Soon the topic of the conversation became about their upcoming wedding.

Spending forever with Keith was everything Reika could ever ask for.

**Time Skip**

A lot of time passed since the reveal that Keith and Reika were gonna get married, and today was that day. Reika looked at herself in the mirror and let out a breath she seemed to have been holding.

“Today’s the day, from here on out I’ll be Reika Kogane….” Reika whispered to herself.

Smiling she noticed through the mirror her mother entering the room, who at the sight of her daughter all dressed up for her wedding cried a bit. Walking over to her she hugged Reika.

“You look so beautiful my dear.” She says.  
“Thanks, mom…for everything,” Reika replies.  
“Your dad would be so proud of you.” Her mother smiled.  
“I wish he and Ren could be here.” Reika frowns.  
“They are in your heart.” Her mother chuckles.

With a silent nod, Reika hugs her mother and minutes later it was time, soon real soon she’d be married to the man she loves dearly. Walking out of the room and down the hall, Kolivan stood just outside the door.

“I thought you’d be with Krolia in there already,” Reika says.  
“Human traditions say the women should be walked down the asle by the father. Your mother mentioned that yours has passed…and in time I’ve come to consider you and Keith as….well.” Kolivan tries to say.

Smiling Reika hugs Kolivan who is a bit startled but hugs her back somewhat. For Reika, this was more then she could ever ask for from Kolivan, she did mention she wished her father would be around to do this for her but h wasn’t.

“Thank you, Kolivan. You’ve done so much for me and I can’t thank you enough.” Reika whispers.

Blinking back her tears Reika composes herself and soon as the doors open and everyone stands up she and Kolivan walk down the alse as Reika’s gaze is trapped on Keith’s form.

There he stood in a suit smiling at her, anyone could see the two were in love with a single glance. when Kolivan gave her to Keith and everyone sat it all soon began. Words were said as well as the vows between the two, and soon the kiss.

Everyone cheered and stood up clapping.

Reika grinned as she knew right then and there she was finally Reika Kogane.

From there they had the after party and when people were having fun with the day to celebrate the wedding of the couple Keith leaned closer to his now wife and held a drink out to hers.

“To our future together?” Keith says.  
“Our future together.” Reika smiled.

Gently clashing their glasses the two smiled and drank, things were perfect now. Husband and Wife were just getting started being together.

**Years Later**

In space was a ship slowly flying through, a little girl with black medium hair and grey eyes ran around with a toy spaceship making some noises from her mouth.

Who was it?

Luna Kogane, daughter of Keith and Reika Kogane.

She looked like her father but acted more like her mother.

“Luna! We’re back!” Reika shouts.  
“Mommy! Daddy!” Luna smiles.

Running to her parents she jumps into her father’s arms, Keith laughs as he picks her up into his arms while Reika held one of her hands. The family of three were up in space course Luna was born on the spaceship as they were rather far from Earth so a wormhole was out of the question.

They ended up being a small family of three but it was all they needed as of now.

||A/N: Sorry about the bad wedding part not good with that as I’m single and haven’t known much about weddings or something so yeah hope you like it either way.||


End file.
